


Butterflies of Yesterday

by Kairri_rin



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I promise there is a plot, there might not actually be a plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-03-09 08:28:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 14,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13477602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairri_rin/pseuds/Kairri_rin
Summary: Kagome falls in love with Sesshomaru in both the past and the present.Pretty much straight fluff. Little bit of plot line with a few intense parts, but mostly just Kagome/Sess cuteness.





	1. Chapter 1

"Nice nails" the voice that made it's way to her ears was so snobby and condescending that more than a few heads in the isles next to them whipped around to watch the inevitable cat fight. In front of her cash register stood a tall, almost unnaturally skinny girl with the straightest, blackest hair and the most bored look on her extremely beautiful face. Confused, Kagome looked at her nails, noting the poorly done, chipped polish on four of her left fingers, the thumb having been nervously picked clean during her archaeology class, and her right nails completely bare except for one seriously ill fitting nail wrap she had been wearing for probably close to two months now. She sighed. Her skills of fitting in with the modern girls were less than impressive.  
Looking her attacker right in the eyes she smiled as warmly as she could, not feeling one ounce of it, but knowing no one would ever be able to tell.  
"Why thank you! I do them myself, one of these days I'll get around to fixing them up!" She let out a laugh, keeping her rosy smile plastered to her face as she finished checking out the girl in front of her.  
"That'll be $51.78!".  
With a huff, the girl in front of her paid and grabbed her bags.  
"See you in school, loser" she growled as her little posse of friends followed after her giggling.  
Kagome sighed again. Mae was the schools popular girl, and Kagome hadn't even been aware that was a thing in college.  
The next person to come through her line made her heart stop cold in her chest. His tall, broad shoulders and long silver hair was hard to mistake.  
"Professor Tashio, good evening!" She chirped, trying to not sound too nervous. In front of her was the reason for her nervous picking on her nails: her archeology professor, Sesshomaru Tashio. The silver haired demon of both her nightmares and her dreams.  
"Hnn." was his only reply. Kagome found herself smiling softly at something that she found so familiar. He never let on if he remembered her, though once or twice she would catch him giving her a puzzled look. Of course, she understood why, it'd been 500 years, how could he think she'd be the same human he knew back then? But she burned with questions every time she saw him and it was getting harder and harder to focus around him. Did he know it was her? What happened to Rin? To Inuyasha and her friends? How did he end up teaching humans?  
A pair of long, delicate pale fingers snapped in front of her face, bringing her out of her thoughts.  
"Oh my god! I'm so sorry professor!" She mumbled, realizing she had already scanned all of his items. His face remained impassive, like it always had been, something that seemed to have not changed with the ages.  
"Kagome" Her name from his lips snapped her gaze to his. She had never heard him call her by her name before, only by the term miko, or human wench in their early days. He'd never addressed her before at school, and with a class of almost 150 students she couldn't blame him for not knowing who she was.  
"You may call me Sesshomaru when we are not in school"  
"Oh, no! I couldn't!"  
"Is that not what friends do?" She was getting dizzy from staring into his mesmerizing honey eyes, an effect of him being a demon she knew, but she couldn't break the gaze.  
"Of course Sesshomaru. That is what friends do" Hearing the great Sesshomaru call her his friend made a smile light up her face, without her even realizing it. Not only did he remember her, but he was being nice to her. His lips curved up softly at the slight blush on her face, 500 years and he found he still enjoyed making her cheeks heat up. His phone buzzing in his pocket broke the spell and they both looked away, him reaching for the phone, her fumbling with the register.  
"Hello sweetheart" his smooth voice seemed softer than normal "I'm just checking out now." He swiped his credit card and gathered up his bags as Kagome handed him his receipt. Instead of taking the receipt from her, his hand latched unexpectedly onto her wrist.  
"We will talk later. I'm sure you have many questions" his phone was tucked into his chest so whoever was on the other line couldn't hear. Kagome caught herself wondering who it could possibly be to warrant the use of nicknames and such a warm tone. Looking around the store, Kagome was glad she took the late shift tonight and there was almost no one around to witness her blushed face.  
What is going on with you Kagome? I know he's hot! But he's an arrogant, asshole demon who hates humans! Her internal screaming was drowning out the fact that her wrist still burned where the demon had touched her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave me a comment if you liked/disliked it!


	2. Chapter 2

"What took ya so long wench?" Inuyasha rudely asked her as she jumped out of the well, carrying her signature overloaded yellow bag. 

"What do you think stupid? I had school and work! I just got off, thank you very much! Instead of sleeping in my own comfortable bed I decided to come straight here to get more time with you guys and what do I get? I get yelled at right away!" Her rant was half angry, half humored and she just couldn't be bothered to figure out which emotion she felt more strongly.   
"Lady Kagome! Lady Kagome!" An excited female voice rang out behind one of the trees. A child, around 13 now, came running at her full speed and hugged her forcefully around the waist.   
"Rin! You just saw me a few weeks ago! I haven't been gone that long!"  
"I know Lady Kagome, but when Lord Sesshomaru said he smelled you coming I just got so excited I couldn't wait until morning!" At the sound of his name, without meaning to, her eyes traveled up to meet his. He was standing on the edge of the forest, his swords at his side, but his armor abandoned. His one arm hung limply at his side and he was watching his ward almost gently as she hung onto her role model. As if sensing her eyes on him, she found herself in a staring contest with the demon, for the second time that night.   
"Alright! Alright! Enough with the touchy feely crap. Let's get back to the village, eh?" Inuyasha's voice broke their gaze and Kagome physically shook herself. Inuyasha noticed her movements and slightly narrowed his eyes at her.

"What's up with you?" Inuyasha asked gently bumping his shoulder against her own, his voice slightly rough but his actions betrayed his concern for her.

"Oh, not much. Just got a slight chill for a second. It's gone now." Rin attached herself to Kagome's right arm and Inuyasha moved out of the way so Shippo could attach himself to her left arm as they continued on their way down the worn out path to the village. Kagome couldn't quite keep herself from stealing a look over her shoulder, once again locking eyes with the cold demon lord. 'He's so different, yet exactly the same.'

"I wonder what changes?" She found herself whispering under her breath. She watched as Sesshomaru's eyes furrowed slightly at her words, seemingly directed at her, and blushed realizing she had voiced her thoughts out loud. She turned forward, blush deepening as she met Inuyasha's eyes. He gave her a confused look, but turned back around with a slight smirk and never said a word.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Kagome was surprised to see Sesshomaru waiting outside the hut, a fire already started in the fire pit outside.

"Good morning Lord Sesshomaru! Will you be joining us for breakfast this morning?" She asked brightly, setting down her cooking utensils. It was not unusual for Sesshomaru to join them for meals every so often while Rin was visiting the village, though it was still a rare occasion. He normally tried to keep his distance from the large group, preferring to watch their interactions from afar.

"Hn" was his only answer as he held out a basket filled with two dozen eggs. Kagome's eyes lit up.

"Thank you!" She smiled brightly at him as she set a flat pan over one side of the fire "Now if only we had a bit of bacon. Oh and pancakes! That sounds so good!" she mumbled to herself as she started chopping up veggies to put in the omelets she was making. As she was pouring the eggs onto the now warmed up pan a hand shot into her view holding a large cloth wrapped around what she thought was meat. She took the package and opened it in her lap to find a slab of thinly sliced bacon.

"This Sesshomaru did not know what the 'bacon' you referred to was but the woman at the market seems to be familiar with your odd requests. Although I had no luck with the "pancakes" you spoke of" Kagome blinked up at him, dumbfounded. Did that sentence really come from his mouth? Kagome wasn't sure she'd heard him speak that much outside of his lectures, and that was 500 years in the future. 

"Well, thank you again. You've been a big help this morning!" He nodded his head at her and gracefully sat down on one of the logs situated around the fire pit and watched her as she flitted from pan to pan, flipping omelets and bacon, and grilling various vegetables preparing a breakfast large enough to feed her large group of friends. Finally, just as she was sliding the last of the prepared food onto plates her group started filing out of a few of the large tents Kagome had set up around them.

"Is that food I smell?" a loud voice yelled from inside the tent that Miroku and Shippo had come out of just moments before.

"What else would it be, brother?" Sesshomaru's deep, cold voice, questioned sarcastically, the word 'brother' laced with malice. He did not raise his voice knowing full well that his brother had heard every word that had been said since he had arrived this morning. Inuyasha came out of the tent huffing at the demon lord. Kagome's eyes widened as he walked right past his brother without a single word, leaping into the nearest tree and getting comfortable on one of the branches nearest to them.

"Inuuuyaaasha!" Kagome sang as she stood underneath his branch waving around a large plate of food "Come join us for breakfast!"

"Keh. Not while that asshole's sitting over there" He responded, folding his arms and turning away like a petulant child. 'And there's the fight I was waiting for' she thought to herself frowning up at the stubborn hanyou.

"Inuyasha" His ears pricked up at the warning in her tone.

"No, wait, don-"

"Sit boy." The crash drew everyone's attention, despite how often it occurred. They all watched as he picked himself up out of the dirt, waiting for his outburst and the eventual following sit commands, but today none of it came. He stayed laying in the dirt, rolling over onto his back to look up at Kagome. 

"It wouldn't kill you to be a little nicer, you know" Kagome admonished, putting her hand out to help him up. To her surprise, he actually took her hand.

"It wouldn't kill ya to not be such a wench, ya know" he replied, like a snotty five-year-old, taking the plate of food from her hands and stalking away to sit next to Miroku. Kagome sighed lightly and moved across the fire to sit beside Rin and Shippo to finish her own meal, absentmindedly answering the children when they asked questions, but mostly watching those around her. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw as Sesshomaru put on large hand gently on top of Rin's head. Rin beamed up at him lovingly coaxing out the most gentle expression Kagome had ever seen on Sesshomaru's face. She blinked as their eyes met and she turned her head sharply, feeling her cheeks heat up slightly. She hadn't meant to stare and she certainly hadn't meant to be caught staring! Her eyes landed on Songo who was watching her interaction with Sesshomaru, a slightly amused expression on her face. Kagome felt her cheeks get even hotter at being caught by not one, but two people. She couldn't help but say a silent thank you to whatever god had Inuyasha distracted at the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> awww. cute Kagome stealing glances at hot Sessh and being all blushy.  
> don't forget to leave me a comment!


	4. Chapter 4

"Ms. Higarashi, why do I not see your name on the list of applicants for the upcoming dig?" Sesshomaru's voice broke Kagome out of her study stupor and brought her mind back to the real world and out of her text book. Multiple students looked up from their notebooks and toward the professor's cold authoritative voice. Some people did not move at all. Professor Tashio was notorious for keeping his students after class to finish his lectures, the fact that they had been done early was astounding. It was now the last 5 minutes of class and no one wanted to disturb the peaceful classroom in case he decided to keep them late again.  
"Oh, I didn't apply, professor" Kagome spoke up making a few students turn their heads to her, curious about the person being directly addressed by their impersonal professor.  
"Hn." He replied, seeming to be thinking for a second. He turned his gaze back to her and instead of saying anything he put one finger up and gestured for her to come to his desk.  
"Yes, professor Taisho?" She asked, stopping a few feet away from where he was leaning lightly against his desk.  
"You are my top student Kagome. This dig is a special privilege that I can't give to just anyone, only 5 students will be coming with me. I very highly encourage you to apply. Fill this out and give it back when you are done. Do it now" he demanded, handing her a fresh application, looking knowingly at her bag. 'Oh god. He knows I have the application filled out in my bag, all torn up and covered in demon guts, doesn't he? Of course, he does. He was there.' She thought to herself as she nodded her head nervously and went back to her seat. Thankfully she had already filled one application out, so the new one barely took any time at all. The class was almost over and she could see many people chomping at the bit to get out of class. It seemed professor Taisho was the only professor on campus who wouldn't let his students out when he finished early. When the bell rang she pretended to still be busy filling out her application and waited until most of the students had filed out, only a few girls were left straggling behind, no doubt trying to catch the attention of the handsome professor. Kagome huffed at the thought, 'as if he would notice some random human woman. Or would he?' The thought made her stop walking. 'I don't really know him here, maybe he would notice random humans. After all the world is full of them. Why do I even care?'  
"Kagome." His cold voice once again broke through her thoughts.  
"You seem to space out just as much now as you did then... Although, I suppose that's because then is really now for you, isn't it?" He mused softly, almost as if his words were only for himself.  
"Application?" He stuck out his hand waiting for her to put the paper in it.  
"Ummm. Is it a good idea? It's three weeks, I'm not sure I should be gone that long." She knew he would understand what he meant.  
"Trust me. Everything will be fine. Nothing happens. Well, nothing I couldn't handle anyway." His amber eyes bore into her cerulean ones. "Or do you doubt me?" The corner of his lips twitched as if he was trying to hold back a smile, his eyes full of laughter. Kagome's mouth fell open slightly at the sight, something she was not used to either in the past or here in the future. 'Is he teasing me?' she thought dumbfounded.

"NO!" She said a little too loudly, gathering the attention of a few stray students who had arrived early for Sesshomaru's next class. "I mean, no, of course, I don't doubt you Mr. Taisho" she said much quieter this time, averting her gaze and trying to ignore the slight embarrassment she was feeling. Sesshomaru let out a low chuckle at the heat on her face, causing everyone in the room to stop what they were doing and stare toward the front of the room. Not that the two in front would have even noticed at that moment. Kagome's cheeks went even more red as she stared at him, not believing for a second the sound that just came out of his mouth. He was still reclining against his desk, his arms holding most of his weight off the desk, amusement was written all over his face; the picture of total relaxation. She wasn't sure she would ever recover from this moment. He wasn't quite smiling, but it was the most positive emotion she had ever seen him direct at her. His posture was more relaxed than she had ever seen; even the rare occasions she had caught him in his sleep his body had been rigid with awareness as if he was a tightly coiled snake waiting to strike at any moment. Though Kagome supposed he wouldn't be too enthused with her comparing him to a snake. 

"Good. I look forward to looking through your application. I'll be in touch Miss Higurashi." Kagome couldn't find her words at the moment, still a bit breathless from the warmth spreading through her from his laughter. She forced herself to nod her head slowly and turn around to walk away.

"Kagome." She cursed herself as her heart skipped a beat at the way his voice made her name sound. She tried to nonchalantly turn around, but the sides of his lips were turned up again as if he knew her secret.

"Your bag" he gestured to the ground where she had set her small blue book bag, much smaller than the big yellow one she used for her trips to the past. 

"Oh, duh! I'm such a space cadet!" She exclaimed, embarrassingly, without thinking "Thanks, Sesshomaru!" She straightened from picking up her bag and saw his eyebrow cocked, amusement still filling his face. 

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry, that was incredibly rude! Mr. Taisho, I meant thank you Mr. Taisho" She thought for sure she was going to catch fire with the heat from her embarrassment now. She had called him by his first name in front of half a classroom full of her peers. She felt so stupid suddenly. His use of her first name, his teasing, the laughing, it had all thrown her off and she had been struck stupid. 

"Do not worry about it" his voice was not the cold velvet smooth she was used to. His words were strained and rough and when her eyes met his she could tell it was from trying to hold back his laughter. Suddenly, and slightly irrationally, she was angry. He thought she was so funny, didn't he? Straightening her shoulders she nodded her head, huffed slightly, and marched out of the room, not at all aware of the eyes that had been watching the exchange.


	5. Chapter 5

Her anger didn't last long. She made it to the end of the hallway in an angry march before she realized she had nothing to be angry about, except maybe over her own embarrassing actions. 

Why did she always have to act like a stupid kid around him? She leaned up against the wall and sighed heavily, she had been feeling strange around him for months now, ever since he had joined their group to help defeat Naraku. It had only taken a few weeks of Inuyasha's constant bitching and trying to start fights before she had finally started seeing the true good in Sesshomaru. He had taken all the humans into his pack without question and had cared for them without a fight. He stayed close to the group while traveling and seeking jewel shards, only leaving while they took breaks in the village, which was more often these days while Kagome worked and went to school. She was still "sick" often, though made much more of an effort to spend more time on homework while traveling, often getting months ahead of her school work so she'd be fully prepared when she came back. Sesshomaru made much of that possible, allowing her to travel on his cloud made of demon energy while she spent hours studying. She wondered idly if that's why he ended up becoming a professor. He had always seemed interested in her school work, sometimes even asking her questions about what she was doing. 

"Kagome!" The voice broke Kagome out of her thoughts. Standing in front of her, almost nose to nose was her old friend. 

"YUKA!" Kagome screeched and grabbed her friend into a fierce hug "How long have you been back? I thought you were taking a few years break to travel Europe with that hot travel blogger boyfriend of yours?" Kagome wiggled her eye brows at her friend, make them both giggle like they were back in middle school.

"I was! We spent three months in Spain! It was amazing. But I got home sick so we came back for a while, I'm actually taking classes online, but decided to come into the lectures while we're back!" 

"Do you have a lecture to go to now or do you have time to grab some coffee?" Kagome desperately wanted to sit and catch up with one of her best friends. 

"Yeah! I just bailed on my archeology class... I followed you out actually." This time it was Yuka's turn to wiggle her eyebrows at Kagome. "I saw you and that super hot professor in there flirting. You have to dish! Let's go!" With that Yuka grabbed Kagome's arm and pulled her out of the building and down the street.

 

"Soooo, what's the deal? Word on the street is Professor Taisho is the coldest, harshest teacher, who never shows any ounce of happiness or favor. What I saw today looked a hell of a lot like flirting" They were sitting across from each other in their favorite cafe both cradling a large mug of cappuccino in their hands, a plate of small scones in the middle of the table between them.  
"It's not like that" Kagome blushed and looked down into her cup.   
"He's an old family friend, so we've known each other for a very long time."  
She tried to ignore the feeling in her chest when Yuka said it looked like they were flirting.   
"Besides, I'm pretty sure he's married!" She remembered the phone call he took in the grocery store a few weeks ago. That tone of voice had to be reserved for his mate or children. Yuka's face fell, she had been hoping Kagome had found a new guy, remembering all too well the drama the last one brought.   
"That's too bad. He's super hot. Like, Adonis hot." Kagome blushed again, her stomach turning into butterflies when she pictured his face.  
"Okay... I do have something to admit." She once again looked down, this time feeling more than a little guilty. "I sorta have, a well... a huge crush on him." Once she started talking she just couldn't stop. She gushed about how hot he was, how nice, resourceful, protective and amazing he was. She told Yuka how helpful he always was on their "family camping trips" they had taken in the past.   
"I really just need to get a handle on this crush. It's driving me crazy. It was better for a while since he never talked to me at school. Honestly, I hadn't seen him in a long time when I started taking his class. For months I wasn't even sure he remembered who I was. But a large part of me feels really guilty about it. I know nothing can come from it, but he's Inuyasha's older brother and Inuyasha is my best friend. I feel so bad for keeping it from him." 

"Wait! He's Inuyasha's older brother??" Yuka exclaimed. "Oh my god! I can't believe you fell for your ex's older brother! The one he hates??"

"Well, they don't hate each other anymore, but they certainly do not like each other!" Kagome threw her hands over her face.

"See? I knew I was an awful person!" She suddenly felt tears welling in the corner of her eyes. How could she do that to Inuyasha? Out of all the men in the past and the future, it was his freaking older brother that she had to start developing a crush on.

"No! Kagome! You're not an awful person! The heart wants what the heart wants and I'm sure Inuyasha will understand and support you. It's hard not to have a crush on that heartthrob! He's seriously hot!" Kagome smiled at her friend gushing over the hot professor. Confessing her feelings made her feel much better, but she just couldn't get rid of that nagging feeling of guilt.

"Okay, so what about you? How's Mateo?" Kagome just needed to get the subject changed now, she needed to just bury her feelings and completely forget about everything that had to do with Sesshomaru. 

"He's great! We're leaving again next month for the Caribbean! You have to come with us one of these times, it's seriously so much fun. You would love it!" Yuka went on to explain how the process of being a travel blogger worked, confessed to Kagome she was starting a career as an Instagram model, and told her of all the different places they had been and where they were planning on going. Next year they were planning on checking out the Aztec temples in Mexico and Kagome promised she'd try to come with. The thought of exploring the archeological ruins fascinated her, but she tried to be realistic in her expectations before agreeing completely. It had already been seven years since she had shattered the jewel of four souls and they had only managed to recover a little over half of the jewel. The probability of finding Naraku and finishing the jewel within the next year was a little far fetched.


	6. Chapter 6

The wind was whipping her hair around her face with a fervor she was not used to. She was sitting at the feet of the great demon lord, cross-legged in front of him with her back facing him, as they soared through the air on his cloud of energy.  
"It's a bit windy today isn't it?" She shouted up at him above the noise of the wind around them, hoping he would take the hint and erect the barrier around them that she had gotten so used to. Her school book sat in her lap, pages flipping all over in the wind. Sesshomaru did not react to her words, though she knew he had heard her. His eyes stayed focused forward and his expression remained the same; cold. She sighed and looked down to her lap again, trying to smooth out the pages and keep them flat so she could easily read the words on the page. After struggling through five pages Kagome gave a frustrated snort and slammed her book shut, reaching for her bag dejectedly. 

"I'll go walk with the others now. I just can't concentrate on school today" Kagome said, not bothering to yell over the wind this time. Their speed decreased, slowly at her words though they did not get any closer to the ground; curious, Kagome looked up at the tall demon who was rigidly facing forward, posture and expression never changing.

"You will not." Kagome froze where she was kneeling, halfway through the act of putting her book back into her small school bag. Her eyes swiveled back to him in slight astonishment. 

"If you need a barrier to protect you from the wind, create one" He finally moved to look at her, his eyes locking into hers almost instantly. She frowned and chewed on her lip, an action that made his eyes dart down to where her bottom lip was firmly held between the completely oblivious girl's teeth.

"I don't know how" she admitted, cheeks heating up as she stared at his feet. 

"Hn. I will teach you. Sit." Kagome's eyes widened in surprise and she sat back in her original spot at his gentle demand, without her even meaning to. Her surprise deepened however, when Sesshomaru folded himself down gracefully next to her mimicking her cross legged position.  
"Your training with the monk and the slayer has been going well" he stated, once again not looking at her, "but your reaction time is still slow. It would be beneficial to know how to use a barrier."  
She felt her traitorous cheeks heat up again when she realized he had been watching her training, she had thought he would have no interest in something as boring as a weak human, such as herself, trying to learn how to fight. Instantly she berated herself for the thoughts. He obviously didn't still hate humans, at least not all humans, and if his actions in the future were any indication to go by then sometime, somehow, her and the demon lord would become close friends. The thought of becoming close to the regal demon sitting across from her made butterflies blossom in her belly, a reaction that in turn made her frown.  
"Enough" his smooth voice washed over her senses, bringing her back from her thoughts and worries.  
"You get lost too easily. That is the first thing you need to learn." He paused, tilting his head as he looked at her, his eyebrows furrowing slightly, as if he was contemplating something.  
"You let your thoughts consume you, and in turn have no control and no awareness. Relax and do not think."  
"Don't think? How do I not think?" The words slightly confused Kagome, though she knew what he was trying to do. She had never tried mediation before, knowing she would be horrible at it. She loved to relax just as much as the next person, but sitting completely still and silent and trying to think of literally nothing did not sound appealing to her in the least bit.  
"Close your eyes and focus on the darkness." She once again obeyed his demand, letting her eyelids flutter shut and trying to think of nothing other than the black void that replaced her sight.  
She had no idea how long she had sat there, only that she was failing miserably at her task. while she was successfully blocking out most of the world around her, her mind refused to stay quite. He hadn't noticed her finger tapping in her knee until she felt a large warm hand grab her own, slightly pressing on her fingers together and stilling the motion of her entire arm. Her eyes flew open, landing on the hand holding hers and trailing up to the demon it belonged to. She knew who's hand it was yet for some reason she felt the need to confirm it. Her eyes stared wide at him in surprise and he squeezed her hand again. He looked, dare she say it, irritated with her.  
"Tell me what has been troubling your mind" his voice was firm but gentle, demanding no argument though Kagome knew if she didn't want to say a word he wouldn't press her. He found himself still holding onto her hand and reluctant to let go. He had grabbed her hand solely to stop the incessant tapping she had been doing for the last hour and a half. Sesshomaru was a demon of untold patients, however it seemed even he had his limits. He kept his hand firmly where it was for the moment, telling himself that if he kept her comfortable she would learn faster and leave him alone more. Or he tried to tell himself that anyway, even as the warmth of her hand seeped into his hand.  
Her slight sigh pulled him from his thoughts and back to the forefront of his mind. He watched her patiently, waiting for the Noisy energetic woman to start rambling incoherently as she tended to do. Instead he was met with a small shrug of her shoulders a shy smile as she glanced at him from the corner of her eye.  
"Actually, I was thinking of you, Sesshomaru."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aww, sesshy wants to teach kags, adorable!


	7. Chapter 7

"Actually, I was thinking of you, Sesshomaru" he tried to quell the beastly nature purring within him at her words and the lovely shade of pink that her cheeks turned while she said them. His male ego swelling with pride was hard to squash down and he fought to not physically show his reaction. Instead, he continued to watch her, raising one eyebrow at her in question. He was far too curious now. She continued to stare out toward the horizon, only the profile of her face shown to him.   
"How many times have you fought Inuyasha?" She questioned softly.   
"Many" he replied simply.   
"And yet he is still alive."   
"Hn" he did not quite see where she was going with this conversation.   
"I don't believe you ever meant to kill him. Did you? He could have been dead 100 times over by now, yet there he is down there, picking fights with a child not even half his age. All because you showed him mercy." Her eyes were now trained on the half-breed and the fox kit who was running through the forest ahead of them, Inuyasha holding shippo out by his leg as he ran.   
"You give me far too much credit, little Miko. It was always my intention to kill Inuyasha, he just had to be strong first. There is no honor in killing those too weak to defend themselves" His stomach flipped as he said the words, the beast inside him demanding he take them back, not wanting to scare the female beside him. Suddenly, she whipped around to look at him, a large, serene smile on her face.   
"You don't give yourself enough credit, Sesshomaru. Can you truly say you have always wanted to kill Inuyasha? He's been strong for a long time now and you've never done it. I think you are making excuses."  
"I tried to kill you. And your friends. On multiple occasions" pointed out coldly. Truthfully that fact was what first drew Sesshomaru to the little Miko beside him. He had tried to kill her and she had thwarted his every attempt, even getting in the way of his battles with his half-brother and causing him more than a few troubles. Of course, had he wanted her dead he would have put more effort into it, but the fact that she had survived any of his attacks, even his weaker ones, let alone time after time was astounding to him. He knew it was foolish of him to point out such facts, especially since he had grown quite fond of the little Miko sitting beside him, but her faith in him unsettled him in a way he had never felt before.   
"I forgive you. I'm sure they all do too. Even Inuyasha, though he'll never let you know." Her smile turned slightly sad. Or maybe reflective, he mused.   
"I am not a good person" he expected her to be disappointed by his statement and was once again surprised by the happiness radiating off of her.   
"Maybe you didn't use to be. But you are now; now that you've got something worth protecting." Her words triggered a memory in his mind and his head was suddenly filled with his father's voice.   
'Tell me Sesshomaru, do you have someone to protect?' The words rang through his mind, over and over again.  
"Something to protect?" He whispered to himself, eyes opening wide in realization, his gaze landing on the form of a small child clad in a bright kimono, riding on top of his two-headed dragon. He was even more surprised when he found his gaze slipping from Rin to sweep over the entire group in front of them. Remembering the way they had all treated him when they had started traveling together, staying away from him. He had never wanted to become close to any of them, enjoying his distance, the Miko was the only one brave enough to come near him, offering him food and asking him to join in on things. he always refused of course. But slowly over time, the monk had taken to meditating with him, giving small words of commiseration about his annoying half-breed brother. The slayer had taken the monk's lead and started offering to polish his armor and blades while she was doing her own weapons, something she had never done for his brother, he had noticed. The kit warming up to him had been a complete accident. He had been running from the half-breed after taunting him with, like normal. The kit eventually took to fleeing for his life, again, as usual, and had without even thinking, ran to him and scaled up his clothing to hide behind his hair. He had been surprised by the kit but had been more surprised with how pleased he was that the kit had sought him out for protection. He took his time to study each individual before landing on the small woman next to him. She was gazing up at him with a mixture of surprise and pride as she watched the realization dawn on his face. He felt a warm hand grab his own and squeeze slightly; surprising even himself, he squeezed lightly back, allowing the human the contact.

"I think I can concentrate now" She whispered, knowing his ears would have no problem picking up the words. She glanced up at him from under her bangs and smiled shyly at him, her cheeks tinted pink again. He just nodded to her, admiring the shade of pink on her normally tanned skin, his eyes staying on her face long after she closed her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sorry it's so short. I really don't even know what else to write in this chapter. The ending kinda felt a little forced. I really wanted to write more in it, but I just have no idea what to add, so I'm stopping here before it turns to complete crap. Plus I gotta go pick up my four-year-old from school in a few minutes, we get charged $15 every 5 minutes we're late, so that sucks. Private schools are quite ridiculous.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. I really love writing them being close. I have a chapter set in the future that I absolutely loved writing because of their interactions, but it's gonna have to wait for a few chapters to get the setting right. 
> 
> As usual, please review. I love reviews. Any are welcome except flames. I know that not every story is for everyone and I am far from a great writer, but if you can't be constructive and polite, please move on.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has stuck with me this far and everyone who plans on sticking with me for a while yet! If you want more of my writing, you can find a few more stories on wattpad (username Kairri), I have this story on there, one of my vampire academy one-shots on there, along with two in-progress original stories. I would absolutely love some love on those since sometimes it's hard to get inspiration for them.


	8. chapter 8

Kagome was stuck at the bottom of the well. She had been going non stop for 5 days now. School, work, home to study, just to do it all over again the next day. She had been getting a meager 3 hours of sleep a night, but her midterms had been more important. Now that they were over, she found herself part of the walking dead. She had been gone for almost a month now, and for some stupid reason, instead of taking one last night to sleep in her own bed and actually rest, she found herself packing her large yellow bag and saying goodbye to her family. She was so tired she could barely hold herself up and ended up dragging her bag to the well.  
So when no Inuyasha showed up to greet her on the other side she felt hopeless. It was late, of course, but Inuyasha promised he wouldn't go anywhere while she was gone. She crossed her arms and huffed angrily. She had already tried to climb out, but even with her anger driving some of her exhaustion away, her body just wouldn't listen to her.  
"Oh come on!" She said loudly, huffing and throwing her hands up in exasperation. The thought of spending the night in the demon bone filled well was not an inviting one. She leaned her face against the side of the well, enjoying the cool stone against her hot forehead.  
"If only I was stronger" she muttered slamming her palm halfheartedly against the stone.  
"Nonsense. You don't need more power" Kagome spun as fast as she could to face the owner of the voice, the sudden movement making her sway on her feet as a wave of dizziness washed over her. He stood behind her, closer than she would have liked in the small space, at least that's what she tried to tell herself. She stared at his sudden appearance as he stood proud and tall before her, clearly studying her face. She hadn't heard him land behind her, though she supposed even if she was in top shape she never would have.  
"You do, however, need sleep it would seem" he continued, noting the heavy bags under her eyes and the way her face and body seemed a bit too thin like she had sunken into herself just a bit. Her face and neck were flushed a slight red. She watched as his hand came up and landed lightly on her forehead, making her shiver slightly at the cool touch of his hand on her heated skin.  
"Hmm. And a fever it seems." Without warning, he was closing the space between them, scooping her up in his arms and cradling her more gently than she imagined possible against his hard chest.  
Without thinking, Kagome leaned into him, splaying her hand against his chest, smoothing it up to the back of his neck and curling his silky hair around it.  
"Are you real?" She asked deliriously as she continued to run her hand lightly along his chiseled jawline, strong neck, down to his muscular chest and back to do it all over again.  
"Hnn" he replied, catching her gaze as she traced a finger over his markings. His eyes shut slightly and a look of what seemed like pleasure washed over his features before he realized and carefully guarded his expression once again. Kagome wanted to do it again to see if she could make him look that way again, but the slow movement of him walking was lulling her gently to sleep. She hadn't even realized they had left the well already. She laid her head against his chest, listening to his strong steady heartbeat as he walked, not even noticing that she still had her arm around his neck.

He received more than a few stares when he walked into camp, surprising everyone with the way he was carrying the Miko. The surprise was furthered when instead of bringing her to her hut, he sank down against a tree near the fire, still cradling the sick woman in his lap, gently laying his fur over her sleeping form.  
"Slayer" Sango jumped when he addressed her, "the Miko is ill, she will require water." If it was possible for any of them to be even more surprised, they absolutely were.  
"Uh, yes Lord Sesshomaru! I'll go fetch some now!"  
"Rin, please find a small cloth. When the slayer gets back with the water, get it wet and place it on the Miko's forehead." Rin nodded and went off to search for a small bit of cloth, remembering the ones Kagome used for bathing. The demon lord's attention then went to his brother, perched in a tree directly across the clearing from him. Their eyes met but Sesshomaru was met with no resistance, his brother merely nodded his head and turned away, clearly not happy, but not about to start a fight while his best friend was ill.  
It was only a few minutes before the demon lord verbally addressed his brother.  
"Go to her" the rest of the group sitting around looked from the demon lord to the half demon fidgeting in the tree. None of them needed an explanation. Inuyasha's eyes fell to Kagome's sleeping form before his gaze lifted to Sesshomaru's and gave him a slight nod.

"Don't make me regret it" he said low and warningly, he stood up from his spot as his brother returned his slight nod. 

“I will not betray your trust" for once neither brother was displaying hatred toward the other and everyone witnessing it all wished the Miko had been awake to witness the exchange, including both brothers.


	9. Chapter 9

They had been traveling for two weeks now, with no sign of jewel shards. It had been four days since they had come across a water source large enough for them to take proper baths in, so when Sesshomaru stopped walking suddenly, hours earlier than planned and said he smelled a hot spring nearby Kagome was about ready to cry in happiness. 

"Finally! A bath!" Kagome sighed as she sank her body down into the hot water, finding a nice size rock to sit on and relax. "It feels so nice to be clean."

"That's why Lord Sesshomaru brought us this way. We turned off our path yesterday." Rin swam near her, trying to look innocent, but failing miserably. Sango smiled at Rin's words. 

"I noticed that too," she remarked, also giving Kagome an innocent look. 

"What are you guys talking about?" Their insinuations went right over Kagome's head. Sesshomaru had a super sensitive nose, of course, he would want his traveling companions to smell nice. Just thinking about all the days they spent walking made Kagome feel sweaty and gross all over again.

"You can not tell me you haven't noticed him watching you. And the way he took care of you when you were sick. He held you all night. He obviously likes you."

Kagome blushed. Everything Sango said made sense, but Kagome knew it couldn't be true. This was Sesshomaru they were talking about, he doesn't like humans. But even as she was trying to rationalize it to herself the thoughts of his actions, of his love for Rin, the way he excepted all of them into his pack, and his teasing in the future kept running through her mind. At this point, she had to just admit to herself that those words were just an excuse to continue ignoring her growing feelings for the Demon Lord. 

"I actually don't remember a thing that happened while I was sick. I remember being in the well and he was there, but the next thing I can remember was waking up with his fur around me." Kagome vaguely remembered the feeling of being cradled in warm arms but had been sure that was a symptom of her sickness. The image of his eyes staring into hers was burned into her mind and she once again felt the soft skin of his hand cradling the back of her neck, her hair tangled around his long fingers. When she woke up again she had been on her own in Kaeda's hut, snuggled into Sesshomaru's fur pelt, she had assumed everything else had been just a dream. He had never said a word to her about it, even though they had been together for hours a day since then. Most of the time he was working on continuing her training, she had finally mastered meditating and had erected barriers strong enough to keep even Sesshomaru's attacks at bay, however, she couldn't keep them up for long. Her smaller barriers she could keep up for a few hours, large enough to encompass her and Sesshomaru but only strong enough to keep the wind from assaulting them while she worked on her school work. However, sometimes they would sit together, in various places, just staring into the distance sitting close enough that their knees would touch. Kagome usually filling the silence with random babbling about life in the future, her friends and family there, school and work life, and anything that came to her mind. Even though he never seemed like he was listening to her, he would occasionally interject with questions or sometimes even bring up things she had mentioned in earlier conversations.  
"So Kagome, do you like, Sesshomaru?" Kagome felt her cheeks heat up as she looked away. She distracted herself with arranging her soaps, pulling out her shampoo and meticulously massaging it into her hair.  
"Sooooo?? Do you?" Rin pushed, not willing to let the older woman ignore her.

The fox kit had been disappointed when the monk had suggested he bathe with the men from now on and leave the women to themselves. He had whined and cried and pleaded. Saying how stupid it was for them to all bathe apart in the first place. Sesshomaru had to agree with the small demon. Normally packs bathed together, he had assumed they did because of his brother's poor leadership skills, though because of the monk's words he realized gendered bathing must be some sort of human thing.  
It had been only a few minutes since the women had left, but the kit's crying had already started to irritate him.  
"Come kit, we will go bathe" he started walking away, knowing the kit would be close behind him. Ignoring the monk's protests about decency. Despite his protests, the monk would follow as well, he was sure.  
The spring was sectioned into four or five smaller springs, each cut off from each other by towering rocks. They could bathe and still allow the women their privacy, much to the dismay of Miroku.  
Sesshomaru could feel the tension built up in his muscles slowly fade away as he sank shoulder deep into the hot water of the spring. He leaned his head back and let his eyes closed, for the very first time not bothering to keep up his mask of indifference in front of his pack mates and letting the relaxation he was feeling wash over his features. It was only a few moments before a soft female voice drifted to his ears. His head cocked slightly to the side, eyes still closed as he listened to the words. 

"So, Kagome, do you like, Sesshomaru?"The voice was the slayers, he realized, the name of the Miko had been what caught his attention. His eyebrows rose slightly at the question and he could imagine the blush spreading over his little Miko's face at the question. He waited for her answer, more patiently than his ward, who was now begging for an answer. After a few minutes of silence, he had figured she had sensed him nearby and had quickly shut down the conversation. He leaned his head all the way back in the water and started running his claws through his hair brushing it out into the water when her voice was finally raised again.

"I - uh- yeah. I do." She paused for a second, most likely gauging the reaction of her companions before continuing " But I mean, it's just a crush, you know? He's just so damned attractive" Her words were rushed and her tone of voice was embarrassed. Sesshomaru smiled softly to himself at the thought of his little Miko finding him attractive and having a 'crush' on him. He didn't quite understand what the word meant, but he vowed to find out somehow.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, somehow i’ve Had these three chapters written and saved here for months without posting them. I have no idea how I forgot about them!

It had been 3 days since Kagome had left for her time. He had no idea how long she would be gone, but her days with them were growing shorter while her days away grew longer.  
She promised to be back within the week this time, so they agreed to wait for her before searching for the jewel shards some more. Or, rather, he agreed. The foul mouthed half breed he called a brother had thrown a tantrum large enough to scare most of the birds from his forest and still sat around sulking like a mere child.  
Sesshomaru himself was not pleased. He found the time sitting around doing nothing to be taxing and, though he'd never admit it, rather boring. He spent his days with the pups, watching over them as they played, allowing them to place flower crowns upon his head, brush and style his long silver locks, and even sit in his lap as they drew and told stories.  
The slayer and monk were often his companions in this past time, chasing after the children and tickling them, when they weren't laughing at the children's treatment of the notoriously dangerous demon lord. They had even managed to get a small smile out of him a few times with their antics.  
Like the one time he had caught the slayer egging the children on, trying to get them to tackle him and find his ticklish spots. He had none, of course, and had turned around to find her and both children frozen in crouched positions as they tried to stealthily sneak up on him. Their guilty, horror stricken faces as he caught them red handed caused a small up turn of his mouth as he nodded his assent at the children, allowing them to tackle him. They threw their small bodies at his large one laughing and trying to push him over, but he remained unmoved. The slayer behind him unfroze and laughed heartily at them, earning another small upturn of his lips as he thought of a certain miko that had most certainly put that idea in their heads.  
His attention was brought to the present as he felt the presence of the monk plop down next to him, watching the children play tag.  
"Monk" he said in greeting, turning to face the man sitting beside him, suddenly feeling a slight sensation deep in his stomach that he could only identify as nervousness. He had little time to reflect of the new feeling, wondering when he had started feeling nervous before the man was facing him with an eyebrow raised and a curious expression on his face.  
"Is there something I can help you with, Lord Sesshomaru?" He asked as he carefully rested his staff in his lap.  
Sesshomaru regarded the man, not answering for a long moment, before looking forward at the children again.  
"What is a crush?" He asked. He had mulled over the strange meaning of the otherwise normal word and came up with no ideas. He knew what it meant to crush something, so what did Kagome mean when she said the word? It certainly didn't seem to fit the context of the word.  
"One of Kagome's words, I assume?" The monk replied, hesitantly. Sesshomaru didn't answer verbally, but nodded his assent.  
"I believe it means the same as "liking" someone, in a romantic way, but someone who is unattainable. It's expected to go away quickly, because of that, I assume.  
I am no expert when it comes to Kagome' strange language though, I try to pick up and learn the meanings of as many of her words as possible, but that one you'll have to double check with her."  
He had almost started tuning out the man when he heard the word unattainable. She had said she liked him already, he had heard that, though what way she meant it he wasn't sure.  
His feelings were warring between happiness that she was interested in him and a strange sadness that she thought him unattainable. Even though his entire life he had devoted himself to seeming that very way. Cold, detached, uncaring, and wholly unattainable. He could not fault her for not wanting to put her emotions out in the open to possibly be denied. Perhaps he would have to remedy the situation.


	11. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I accidentally deleted this chapter. oops!

The world shifted around her as she floated peacefully in the bright blue lights on the very edge of time. Though appearance wise nothing changed, the more Kagome trained the more in tune she found herself becoming with not only her own power but the energy of the earth itself. She could feel the time turning forward in her very bones, could feel the energy of those laid to rest in the earth and those born again to the world, the feelings rushing through her as she relieved the whole 500 years again in nothing more than a few seconds. The feeling leaving her light headed and slightly breathless as her feet finally touched ground ever so lightly. Every trip the feelings had been getting more and more intense until she could almost feel the names of all those who had lived and died throughout her time of travel. Kagome found herself leaning lightly against the wall of the well surrounding her, breathing heavily and not remembering moving. As her chest lightened and she could breathe again she mindlessly hoisted her yellow bag up on her shoulders and started climbing out of the well, thoughts still consumed with the past.

Her heart once again jumped as she heard his smooth deep voice, suddenly snapping her thoughts to the present. Shocked she looked around, wondering if she had accidentally gone back to the past again while she was spacing out. But the wooden walls and large ceilings of the well house greeted her sight. She realized what was going on as she heard the sound of her mother's polite voice. Sesshomaru, the present Sesshomaru, was at her house. She debated dropping her bag as she rushed out the door of the well house, but decided against it. It was Sesshomaru after all, there was not much about her life that he did not already know. The thought lingered in the back of her mind, sending a slight shiver down her spine, but she shook it off as she hurried to the front door of her house.

"Momma!! I'm back!" She called as she rounded the corner. Both her mother and her teacher turned to look at her. Her mother's expression was slightly panicked and it was only then that Kagome realized she had never told her mother about her ties to Sesshomaru.

"Good travels, I take it?" His lips tilted up in a small smile and his voice turned slightly teasing. Kagome blushed at his tone and nodded her head and smoothed her hands down the front of her wrinkled and stained clothes.

"Yeah, it's been a rough few weeks." she shrugged, trying to brush off her sudden mortification at being caught in such a disheveled state. His muted chuckle rocked through her as his gaze lifted to the sky.

"It's been quite some time, but I remember that few weeks. Quite fondly actually." His smile turned reflective and peaceful as he ran through his memories. Kagome snorted at him as she stomped up the stairs to the door.

"There is nothing to be fond of when you are constantly being covered in mud and demon guts." Sesshomaru again chuckled softly, but before Kagome could demand to know what was so funny, her mother spoke up.

"What in the world is going on Kagome?" She had been standing in the doorway watching the exchange between her daughter and her daughter's professor and becoming more and more confused.


	12. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm terribly sorry about how long this has taken to update. I have been super blocked and every time I actually got words on the page they felt super forced and I just haven't been satisfied with it. But I needed to get something out.   
> I've been quite busy and my depression is creeping up quite a bit lately and I haven't been feeling at all craftsy, so it's been hard to get stuff out. I feel like I just can't force it or it sucks. But now that I actually have something, I'm hoping that I can edit it eventually and it'll turn into something halfway decent.   
> I'm sorry about any errors in this, or if it's hard to follow at all. I have also been drinking this afternoon (key lime martini for lunch, FTW. Sometimes adulting isn't super awful. lol)

The second he walked through the door his form shimmered slightly, revealing the markings on his face as soon as his second foot hit the floor. He paused in the doorway, eye's darting to Kagome's.

"I thought your grandfather had no spiritual powers?" he questioned, one eyebrow raised.

"He doesn't. But I do" she whispered, putting a finger to her lips and giving him a cheeky grin and over exaggerated wink. He kept his eyebrow raised at her but found himself forcing back a smile.

"What in the world is going on here?" Kagome's mom whispered to herself as she ushered the two of them through the house, pulling out chairs at their kitchen table for the pair to sit down before sitting across from them.

"BEGONE DEMON!" The screech sounded from down the hall, followed by the sound of two pairs of footsteps running through the house. Kagome's grandfather was practically wheezing as him and Souta rounded the corner into the kitchen. Sesshomaru once again raised an eyebrow, glancing back and forth between Kagome and the sutras her grandfather was fruitlessly throwing at him, the rest of them watching as the pieces of paper hit his skin and flowed peacefully to the floor with no affect.

"Ugh!" Kagome groaned and let herself fall face first into the table "Gramps! Please stop. This is Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's brother, and a very good friend. I would appreciate it if you would stop trying to exorcise him."

"Oh" gramps and Souta both said at the same time, her grandfather pausing with his hand still raised after throwing another sutra at Sesshomaru. A glowing pink light in the corner of her eye caught her attention and Kagome ripped her head up off the table, her gaze landing on Sesshomaru's right arm. One of the sutras had stuck to his skin, slowly burning through the sleeve of his shirt, attaching itself to his skin, still burning. The pink glow getting steadily brighter as it burned through layers of skin.

"Oh my god! Sesshomaru! I'm so sorry!" Kagome cried as she jumped out of her seat and snatched the sutra off his arm, throwing it to the floor before assessing the damage done.

"It is fine, Kagome. Barely a scratch" His hand came up to cover the hand she had placed on his arm over the burn. She blushed at his smile and had to turn away from his bright gold eyes, trying to concentrate as a pink glow spread over their hands. Kagome's mom gasped as she watched the muscles and skin of his arm start slowly knitting back together until there was no visible damaged.

"That's the first time you've let me heal you" She whispered, slightly shocked that he hadn't refused her like all the times in the past. She knew he was a demon and would heal properly in no time, even though it was her priestess energy that had damaged him in the first place. A small sting like that was probably nothing for him.

"Is it?" his eyebrows drew together in thought "I suppose I became so accustomed to you healing me I didn't even think about it." Kagome blinked at him in surprise as he smiled gently at her, his hand still covering hers.

"So, Sesshomaru, I assume you and my daughter get quite close" Her mom brought their attention back to her, leaning over the table slightly with her arms crossed and suspicious look on her face.

"Yes"

"NO!" they answered in tandem. His smirk in her direction at her denial.

"Hmm. I suppose I should be careful of my answers. My fond memories are still the future for you. Very peculiar."

"What?" Kagome was sure she looked like a fish out of the water the way she was staring at him, but she couldn't quite wrap her mind around his words. They get close? Close? How close? Her mind was suddenly filled with the image of his golden eyes and silver hair, his deep voice whispering her name softly in her ear, his hands ghosting down her sides.

"Kagome, are you alright?" her brother's voice startled her out of her thoughts and she felt her face turn beet red as she realized how messed up she was being. She was fantasizing about her friend while staring at him, in front of her entire family! 'what the HELL Kagome! Ugh, duh. He means we're actually friends, just friends!'

"Yeah, yeah Souta. I'm just surprised he actually admitted we were friends! He's just as stubborn as Inuyasha, so I didn't think he'd ever admit it!" she babbled, practically yelling, waving her hands frantically.

"Suuuuuuure. Totally believable. You are so transparent, sis. Go back to staring at your boyfriend" Souta sassed as he turned around and stalked out of the room muttering "gross" under his breath.

"He isn't my boyfriend!" Kagome yelled after him, once again blushing. From somewhere else in the house Kagome could faintly hear Souta singing "Kagome and Sesshomaru sitting in a tree". Sesshomaru's light chuckle just confirmed her suspicions. Kagome immediately knew she had to plan some sort of revenge.

"Excuse me, children. I believe I was supposed to be interrogating our guest here." Kagome's mother brought their attention back to her and neither gramps nor Sesshomaru protested being called 'children', despite both being years older than her.

"Do you promise to keep my daughter safe, always?" She asked Sesshomaru, eyes drilling into his.

"I promise you, I have always done everything in my power to keep your daughter safe." Sesshomaru's tone was reassuring, facial expression not moving an inch, though Kagome could sense the slight edge of distress he was giving off, causing her spine to straighten trying to chase away the chill. Her mom's eyes softened and her grandfather's shoulders sagged slightly in relief, but Kagome couldn't ease the feeling of unease brought on by his words. Their eyes met and though outwardly his expression still hadn't changed, she could see the edge of ice, his expression more closely resembling his past self than anything she'd seen from him in the present. She felt the chill up her spine again, this time followed by more than a small sense of unease, but a full-on sense of dread.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse the fact that my chapter numbers are off. I somehow skipped chapter 11 (it is the right chapter that's up, just numbered wrong). I'll fix it eventually. maybe.

Kagome couldn't quite forget the last time she had seen Sesshomaru, his words and the look in his eyes still haunting her dreams at night. She had skipped two of his classes already, and couldn't seem to look his past self in the eye yet. Their archeological dig was coming up soon, so she knew she had to get over it, but for some reason she still found herself pulling out her laptop and opening up her email instead of walking down the hallway to his class.

'Professor Taisho,

Regarding the archeological dig that you are heading with the students on Monday, I am very sorry, but my family seemed to have forgotten I was going to be gone for a while and have scheduled their own family trip during that time and neglected to make plans for our cat. Would it be okay if I brought him along? I do have a crate he could stay in while we are out of the hotel.

Very sorry for the inconvenience,

Kagome Higurashi'

"Oh my god. That sounds so stupid. I'm such an idiot. I can't send that!" Kagome groaned covering her face with her hands. "I just won't go on the stupid trip."

"Yes you will! There, sent!" Kagome felt the person lean over and before she could bat them away they had sent the email.

"MAE! What the crap?" She stared helplessly at her computer screen and the little green checkmark next to the word "sent".

"you've been hanging out with Inuyasha again, huh. You are starting to get just as vulgar as he is" Her friend giggled into her hand, now sitting back in her seat next to Kagome's acting like she didn't do anything.

"yes Mae, I have been seeing Inuyasha again." Kagome dejectedly responded, still staring at her computer. 

"Wait, hold up. You've been seeing him again? Like seeing seeing? Are you and Inuyasha back together?" Mae stage-whispered, practically screeching, earning the pair a disapproving glance from the librarian.

"What? No! God no. You know I don't feel that way about Inuyasha" That took Kagome's attention away from her computer and fully on her friend. She made a slight gagging noise to hammer home what she thought of that idea.

"Yeah, cause you've got the hots for his hunky older brother, right? " Mae's smirk turned devilish as she said it, letting out a laugh as Kagome blushed.

"How did -"

"Miss Higurashi" A voice interrupted causing both girls to jump slightly. Kagome closed her eyes and scrunched her face up as if she ignored him he would go away.

"I'm glad to see you are well, I was afraid you had become sick when you failed to show up to my class two weeks in a row" He continued, ignoring the fact that she was attempting to ignore him. "If it means your return to my classroom, I would be more than happy to allow your pet to accompany the group on our outing." Before Kagome could respond, his hand were on either side of her, pressing down onto the table, his body leaning down, slightly brushing her back, his head next to hers.

"I sincerely apologize for whatever I have done to earn your displeasure. I find it very - disconcerting - to be ignored." The words were whispered into her ear, soft and if she didn't know any better, she would say almost vulnerable. Kagome nodded her head once and he moved to stand behind her again, hesitating for a moment before turning and walking away. Kagome groaned and dropped her head into her hands again.

"I don't think -"

"Trust me, he heard every word."


	14. Chapter 14

"Kagome" the smooth baritone washed over her and for a second she let her half asleep, sleep deprived mind trick her into thinking it was a dream, before his hand came up and grabbed her shoulder, lightly shaking her awake.  
"What? What? I'm awake." She said, bolting straight up.  
"Hnn" he sat back on his haunches near her, just watching her as she woke fully.  
"What's going on? It's still dark out?" The night sky was brightened only by the light of billions of stars, the constellations clear as day in this time, something she always missed in her own time.  
"It is. I have the need to converse with you" with those words he stood up fluidly and started walking, either knowing she'd follow or not quite caring if she did. Cursing lowly she started wiggling her way out of her crowded sleeping bag, being careful to not wake the sleeping children on either side of her.  
She had to jog to keep up with his pace, not even keeping track of where they were going or how long they had been away. Finally his pace started to slow until they reached a clearing in the woods at the top of a hill overlooking a small village and vast farmlands.  
"You are displeased with me" he stated, staring out over the landscape before them.  
"I'm -no- I mean. It's really hard to explain. I'm not displeased with you, I'm sorry for how I've been acting these last few weeks. It's just that something strange happened and I guess I felt weird and I took it out on you. I'm really sorry." Kagome babbled, trying to explain without bringing up future him. She wasn't sure how that conversation would go.  
"Hn" he still didn't look at her, most likely mulling over her non explanation that was probably more confusing than enlightening.  
"Sesshomaru?" She questioned, reaching out and hesitantly wrapping her hand around his. He stiffened slightly for a second, before relaxing and threading his fingers through hers.  
"Do you forgive me?" Her fingers squeezed his gently with her question, but he still started out toward the barely lightening sky. They stood in silence for a few moments before he elegantly sank to the ground, pulling her down with him and into his lap. Surprised, Kagome tried to protest and get up, but he wound his arm around her waist and held her to him. After slightly panicked moment she relaxed into his body, enjoying the feel of his thumb running circles into her side.  
"Yes, Kagome. I forgive you" his face was pressed into her hair as he said the words, slight relief evident in his tone. He smoothed his hand up her body, enjoying every shiver it provoked in her, before it landed on her chin. Cupping her face, he turned her head to look at him.  
"I was -" he paused, looking for the right word to describe what he had been feeling "concerned" he decided on. "That you found me too unattainable and decided to divert your attentions elsewhere." He had debated for weeks on what her motivations could have been. Was she over her "crush"? Did she decide he just was not worth it? Had she found someone else in her own time? Was she angry with him? Or was he merely overthinking and she was just busy with other things?  
She had never ignored him before, even when they were "enemies", she was either kind or fierce, but never had she avoided his gaze or made up excuses to not be near him. It had not been a pleasant experience and was not something he wanted to experience again.  
"What are you talking about?" She frowned up at him, not quite understanding his meaning. She opened her mouth to ask for more of an explanation when his lips crashed down onto hers. She stiffened from the surprise but her eyes sank closed at the feeling, her body leaning more fully into his. Her hand threaded through his amazingly silky hair as she moved herself up until she was facing him with her knees on either side of him, his tongue urging the kiss even deeper as his hand cupped the back of her head.  
"Oh. I see" she breathed out as the kiss broke, both of them breathing hard, their foreheads pressed together and arms around each other. Sesshomaru couldn't help it, he smiled at her words, a true smile that had Kagome's heart racing furiously before she leaned down to kiss him again needing to know it wasn't just a really really good dream.


	15. Chapter 15

"His name is Kibo" Kagome stiffened slightly at the words, turning quickly to face the man standing at her side. She had been so consumed with watching the children playing that she didn't notice that her companions had once again approached her. She blushed slightly, embarrassed at being caught unaware.  
"He's a half demon. Are you human?" Her eyes moved back and forth between the small child chasing Rin and Shippo through the small field of purple, blue, and yellow wildflowers and his father standing at her side. His eyes softened as he watched his son laughing and playing. The silence stretched for a few moments before he finally relented with a sigh and a few whispered words.  
"No, child, I'm a demon." His words were sad and immediately Kagome's aura reached out to him, slowly breaking through the barrier hiding his demon aura from her, allowing it to gently probe a sense of calming through his veins. He looked up at her in surprise and appreciation before turning his attention back to his son. The silence hung heavy around them, Kagome wanted to question further, but couldn't quite find the right words to say.  
"He was the heir of the Eastern lands two hundred or so years ago. Before he gave it all up. For a human" Sesshomaru meant for his words to be sharp, disgusted, though as they left his mouth he realized his tone was anything but. He silently marveled at the way his two little humans could change even his unconscious mind they way they had. Kagome caught his eye and smiled gently at him over her shoulder, humming silently in approval at his slightly widened eyes, a look of surprise that would have gone unnoticed by almost anyone else.  
"Yes, that's right. My spitfire. A priestess she was, much like you Kagome." The demon smiled remembering his past love, another sad sigh escaping his lips. This time Kagome did not intrude of his saddened aura, allowing him the privacy to mourn his love without her meddling in his feelings. She tried to control her curiosity but couldn't help the words that flowed out of her mouth. She had never heard of a priestess and a demon falling love before and the light of it shocked her. The humans in this era were known for their fear and hatred of demons, even the kinder humans who didn't hate the demons would go out of their way to avoid being around them. There were exceptions, of course, but to learn that one of those exceptions had been a priestess was surprising.  
"What happened to her?"  
"She died. We tried to become mates, and it didn't end well. Demon and miko energies are not meant to be mixed. It was a scandalous relationship in the first place." His words were clipped and short, tone pained and regretful before he fell silent again. Unconsciously, Kagome let her gaze drift to Sesshomaru, who stood tall and silent on the other side of the demon, towering over them both, stony face staring out toward the forest laying before them. As if he felt her gaze on him he looked down at her, their eyes catching.

"A priestess and a Demon's energies are polar opposites. Like in-yo (ying-yang). During a demon mating, the energies of the two demons mix together and join as one. Mating a human is much more rare, though it can be done safely as normal human energy and demon energy can still mix. In both cases, the weaker of the two will gain attributes of the stronger, not much, but enough to extend life force, increase resistance to sickness, and give strength. Humans will still age and die before their demon counterpart, but their age is extended sometimes by hundreds of years.  
However, priestesses and demons energies automatically seek each other out trying to destroy each other. The two beings have to be equals in power for the exchange to be successful. If not, the more powerful energy destroys the weaker until there is no life force left.  
It has been attempted a few times throughout history and succeeded only once." To anyone else, Sesshomaru's words would be heard as careless, possibly mean, but Kagome could hear the slight tinge of regret and sadness in his otherwise cold tone.  
In an uncharacteristic show of emotion, Sesshomaru raised his hand and lightly touched his friend on the shoulder, giving a gentle squeeze before turning elegantly, eyes once again meeting Kagome's as he walked away, hair flowing gracefully in the wind behind him. Kagome watched him walk away with a sigh. 'How did he always manage to be so damned gracefully beautiful?' She thought to herself, gnawing gently on the inside of her bottom lip absentmindedly.  
"Our son was a miracle. There are no other cases of a priestess carrying and birthing a demon's child. We thought it was a sign.  
We decided to be careful, I leaked some of my energy into her, enough that she could easily burn it off, just to see how she reacted. It went well. She got sick not long after our mating, a poisoning from the demon energy. We attempted to break the mating by burning the energy, her sisters worked for days over her and in the end, it didn't work. Kibo was 10, an infant still for demons, he remembers almost nothing about her." His eyes stared straight ahead and his tone was as cold as Sesshomaru's, but the slight sheen of tears over his eyes gave away his emotions. Kagome looked away, not able to help feeling her heart breaking at the pain and sadness of this perfect stranger that she had met only hours ago. She felt her own eyes well with tears and despite her better judgment found herself enveloping him in an awkward hug. Holding his side to her front, burying her face into his arm and crying the tears she was sure he wasn't going to allow himself to shed.  
"I'm so sorry." She sobbed. He stood, unmoving until she once again brushed her aura against his, gently stealing away the sadness lingering over his aura and replacing it with quite calm and excepting. His shoulders sagged at her actions, shifting to free his arm so he could gently squeeze the small girl to him in a quiet thanks.

"Alright, little one. You have an ally in me, I fight by your side."


	16. Chapter 16

The bathroom door opened unexpectedly, allowing the accumulated steam to slowly roll out of the small room. Kagome popped her head out of the shower curtain to see what had disturbed her relaxing shower, coming face to face with a perfect, cold sneer.

"Oops, sorry" The tone of voice made it very apparent how not sorry she was "I didn't realize you were here." Her smile got bigger if that was even possible, and Kagome watched as she spun around and sashayed to the door of the small hotel room, opening the door and holding it in the position. She turned back to make sure Kagome was watching, with the cruel look still on her perfect face.

"Mae! Close the door!" Kagome yelled, watching as Buyou slunk against the wall, making a beeline for the open door.

"Hmm? What was that Kagome? I can't seem to hear you over the shower" Mae said, cupping her hand to her ear and pretending not to see the cat quickly advancing on her. With a speed Kagome hadn't thought possible for her fat, lazy cat, Buyou sprinted the last few feet through the room and out the door.

"Oh, oops! What a shame!" Mae faked surprise at seeing the cat, shrugging her shoulders and exiting the room, turning the opposite way down the hall, leaving both doors wide open.

"Fuck." Kagome cursed, jumping out of the shower and pulling a towel hastily around her as she ran from the room, leaving a trail of water in her wake. She rounded the corner to the elevator hoping that Buyou had not had the opportunity to get on one and catch a ride to any other floors. Her speed and her worry had not allowed her the chance to stop and she ended up barreling full speed into the unsuspecting person walking through the hall. Before she could register what was happening, she was falling backward clutching her towel tightly to try to keep as much of her body covered as possible. Without hesitation the person reached out and wrapped long fingers around her wrist, jerking her body back up before she could hit the floor. And that's how she found herself pressed up against Sesshomaru's chest with one hand around her waist and the other still holding her wrist.

"Omg! I'm so sorry Sesshomaru" she whispered, still completely shocked at his sudden appearance.

"Do not be, little Miko. I assure you, I am used to it" His velvet voice made her blush, his words reminding her how often he seemed to come to her rescue, making her frown slightly. Before she could think too much on his words, a smile slowly spread over his face as he looked down at her still pressed against his chest. One of her hands was rested lightly on his chest while the other clutched tightly to the towel that seemed determined to fall off her slight frame. The sight of his smile stunned her momentarily, her heart skipped a beat and later she was sure she looked incredibly stupid staring up at him like she did before she realized exactly why he had suddenly found her so amusing. Her blushed deepened and she squealed slightly, jerking out of his hold and clutching her towel more tightly to her body.

"I'm so sorry!" she blurted out again, noticing the wet stains her hair had left behind on his shirt and the puddle of water they had been standing in, now very aware of the fact that her very naked body was still dripping water all over the place in the middle of the hotel hallway. He shrugged his shoulders and chuckled lightly at her words, advancing quickly toward her.

"Come, let's get you dressed" His hand found the small of her back and pushed as he started leading her toward the direction of her room.

"No, I can't!" she protested while letting him lead her, enjoying the way his hand on her back leeched warmth through her towel, "I really have to find Buyou. Mae left the door open and he ran out. He's always been a little brat, I don't want him to get hurt." They stopped at the still open door to her room and he turned to her, eyebrow raised as she finished her explanation. The corners of his lips twitched up again as he cocked his head to the side indicating to look into the room. Following his gaze to the couch her eyes landed on a fat lazy cat, currently sprawled out on his back, head hanging slightly over the couch snoozing lightly. His eyes opened and he sneezed violently, falling off the couch as Kagome glared at him.

"Next time you wish to throw yourself in my arms you do not need to concoct such excuses" he turned his head and winked at her, the action once again causing Kagome's heart to skip a beat, a deep blush heating up her face as the words accompanying his actions finally reached her brain.

"Hey! That's not- I wasn't- It isn't like that!" she stammered, trying to find words while still stunned by his current playful mood. She watched his retreating back as he walked back down the hall, glancing back slightly at her words and shrugging his shoulders again.

"Whatever you say, Little Miko" He responded, continuing on his way, most likely to his own room. Kagome stood shell-shocked for a few more moments before once again letting out a small 'eep' realizing she still stood dripping and practically naked in the middle of the hallway.

Sesshomaru's velvety laughter followed her into her room as she retreated and shut the door by slamming her back onto it, her heart racing a million miles an hour and her breath coming out in sharp ragged gasps. She felt as though she had just gotten through a fight with Naraku rather than a brief confrontation with the normally stoic demon lord.


End file.
